fanmade_slendytubbiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Slendytubbies: Weu's story
Warning: The following story may be sad this story will have mild swar words and some adult jokes! Please enjoy Interdiction Hello my name Weu and I am going to tell you a story this story will take place when I am Alive and what I am now. I will start when I am 7 years old, I remember it like it was yesterday. Mentioned characters * Tom * Zam * Kave Characters & chapters 'Characters: ' * Weu * Alex * Vess * Rose * Coat men * Workers * Doctors * Wyatt 'Chapters: ' * Chapter 1: New life * Chapter 2 Friends found * Chapter 3: The great escape * Chapter 4: Recovery and new people * Chapter 5: The passing * Chapter 6 (Short): Nightmare * Chapter 7: The return * Chapter 8: Last remaining * Chapter 9 (Short): Final moments * Chapter 10 (last): Infected Chapter 1: New life *After when Weo was toughen in his cell* Ouch why did you do that? Coat man (Leader): *goes in Weo's cell and slaps him* YOU DARE ASK ME SUCH A STPIUD QUESTION TO YOUR LEADER?! YOU WILL ALSO NOT GOT FOOD TONIGHT Weu: Ouch *Cries hard*... *When Weo got back* Weo: Ouch that hurts a lot *The leader opens his cell door* Coat man (Leader): More training you excuse for a maggot! Weu: Ahhhhhh! It hurts! Ahhhhhhhh! Made it stop! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP IT HURTS!!!!!!!!!!! Coat man (Leader): Stop the machine for now *As Weo goes to his cell* Coat man (Leader): NOW GO TO BED MAGGOT! Weu: Okay... *The next day* Coat man (Leader): Wake up MAGGOT! It is training time! Weu: Please no please no! Coat man (Leader): For begging me not to you will have more training! Chapter 2: Friends found Weu: How am I going to- *The leader barges into his cell* Coat man (Leader): Training time maggot! But before training I will show you someone! Alex: Weu? I have been looking for you! Coat man (Leader): Now training time for you worthless maggot! Alex: Wait what trainin- Weu: Please go easy on me.... Coat man (Guard): You want to go to? Weo: Please Alex don't come please don't hurt me. Weu: Ouch! it hurts so much! Alex: My god what did they do to you? Coat man (leader): More training maggot, and for you other maggot you are coming to! Weu and Alex: No please don't hurt us! Coat man (Leader): I will make the training more painful now, shut the fuck up! Coat man (Guard): You WILL go with them or else... Alex: *Gulps* Y...yes sir Alex: How long are you here for? Weu: I don't know Coat man (Leader): More training maggots! Coat man (Guard): Go to sleep but before here is your dinner for tonight and after that our leader be training for last time of the night then GO TO SLEEP! *As Alex and Weu are in bed* Weu: Ouch it still hurts! Alex: Same and it is so painful! Coat man (Guard): YOU BUTTER GO TO SLEEP OR YOUR TRAINING WILL SO BE PAINFUL! AND SHUT UP THIS SECEND YOU MAGGOTS! Chapter 3: The great escape *The next day* Coat man (Guard): GET UP MAGGOTS! Alex: I don't want anymore training please! Weu: It still hurts! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LEADER! *Some Teletubbies watch and laughs as Weu tells the leader off* WELL FUCK YOU AND I HOPE TO NEVER SEE YOU IN MY LIFE AGAIN I AM FLEEING WITH ALEX! *Some Teletubbies come to* Coat man (Leader): GET THOSE FUCKING MAGGOTS AND GIVE THEM SO MUCH GOD DAM TRAINING! *As Weu,Alex,Rose,Vess goes in a room and blocks the door with a heavy box* Weo: There is no way in sam hell that they can come in here. Rose: I see something labeled as escape hatch. *As they ran in the outskirts and resting under the ruins pathway* Alex: *pant pant* I have never had to run that fast before! *Everyone agrees* Vass: Wait, no told me that were was going to be a sandstorm! Well we butter be- ?: Were are you rats?! Crap it is going to storm we butter leave while we still have the chance. *Meanwhile at the Space station* Tomson: Sir we have lost connection with the base what should we do? ?: We should send down a small group of the search bots. Massi: Yes sir sending the bots down now. *Meanwhile at the outskirt, ruins* Weu: We need to build a shelter. Alex: Okay, you to get some stones and we will build a fire to keep us warm. *12 mins after building their shelter* Vess: Um guys it is taring the walls outside down and large stones coming our way! And anyone hungry? Alex: Weu get some food for us to eat Weu: Alright then see ya soon Alex: Same! *A big rock hits Weu when he grabs a custard* Rose: Someone get him back inside and grab the custards! Vess: I will get him and Rose collect some custards without being hit be a rock okay? Rose: Alright I got 7 custards in all now lets eat! *3 months later* Worker: I found survivors! Doctor: Yes I see we need to bring them in the station to see if they are sick. Wait why do they have marks on them I hope that they are alright. Chapter 4: Recovery and meeting new people Rose: Uuuugh what happened and were are we- *Sees a vision about the training* AH! NO NO NO STOP STOP IT PLEASE! IT HURTS! *Cries loudly along with Alex, and Weu* Doctor: Calm down please what is your name? Weu: Please don't take us back please! Rose: I...I am Rose and this is Alex,Vess,and Weu but please don't take us back! Doctor: Were? Anyways so you are at secret station, medical bay A1. *The doctor leaves the room* Alex: We are finally out of that place Weu: No more training- OW THAT HURTS *As he is trying moves his broken arm and his foot* Doctor: Sorry that we forgot to tell you that your arm is broken and all of you will be here awhile. Anyways... did you kids know how fix the vents? Oh and I am *gets a call* sorry but I need to go alright? Rose: What would happen if they find us? Vess: They would give us very painful training and we would be "asleep" and then they would- *A worker walks in* Worker: What happened to you guys? Rose: We were trained *get vision about training* NO NO PLEASE MAKE IT S...STOP AHHHHHH! PLEASE STOP PLEASE STOP AHH! Doctor: You all need therapy for this. Worker: They said something about being "trained" Vess: It is true and it hurts so much, thank you for saving us! Worker: No problem and do you what to help? Rose: Yes I would like that! *Weu having visions about training* STOP PLEASE IT HURTS PLEASE STOP! AHHHHHHH! PLEASE! Doctor: Well your first therapy time is in 18 mins. *Meanwhile at the prison* Coat man (leader): Have you tracked them yet!? Jin: No sir but I think that they died in the sandstorm or- wait... Coat man (Leader): What is it? Did you find the maggots? Jin: Sir yes they are in the... SECRET CENTER!? WHAT THAT IS NOT POSSABLE! HOW DID THEY MAKE IT THROUGH? Coat man (Leader): Put him in training again he didn't learn. Coat man (Head of training): Sir yes sir. Now you training haha! Coat man (Leader): We are going to raid the secret station in to days. *Back at secret center* Rose: So hi Dr. Hine! Dr. Hine: Hello Rose so what was this "training" about? Rose: It was first a long maze then I was taken into a room... *She sees a vision* Coat man (leader): now go in this room and sit down. Rose: AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP PLEASE STOP IT IT HURTS! AHHHHH!!!!! Dr. Hine: Calm down please! What is wrong? Rose: MAKE IT STOP PLEASE STOP!!!! *She when faints because of the lack of oxygen* *Over the radio* Dr. Hine: This Dr. Hine I need a worker to put Rose in guest room Weu: I am scared Alex: Of what? Weu: The coat men.... *In Weu's dream* Coat man (Leader): You all WILL have very painful training NOW GET SOME SLEEP MAGGOTS *The next morning* Doctor: You have a very high fever and body weakness. Vess: I am I going to die? Doctor: I have no idea Vess you have to this pass. Vess: What if I die?! What if I die from this!? Rose: Are you alright vess *Rose trys to hug vess and gets stopped* Wait what are doing- Doctor: Protecting you from what he has, I am going to report this to the THDC and request to warn the the rest of the city. *Meanwhile at the prison* TV: This warning that was at the request of detriment of health. An outbreak of an unknown virus as cropped up in the Varvac kenner area the THDC knows some sighs. The sighs are but not limited to * Coughing * Body weakness * and abnormal changes on the fur it is unknown of how it is spreading clinics and hospitals are filling up infected Teletubbies it is advise to not let tubbies in your house as it is unknown if it is viral. Coat man (leader): Yeah right I am not that shit we are still going to the center in to days no matter what! Category:Blaketubbies OCs Category:Story Category:Copyright Category:Coming soon Category:Slendytubbies story